VIRGINITAS? MWO!
by Shi Shiryo
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah cerita dari sebuah pertanyaan kecil.. Saya repost karena ada kesalahan, mian.. HaeHyuk, YAOI, DLDR


**Hidup bukanlah drama,**

Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: VIRGINITAS? MWO?!  
**

**Pair: HaeHyuk**

**Rate: M  
**

**Length: One Shot  
**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s)- miss typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...**

**ini adalah ff rated M pertama saya, mohon dimaklumi..**

**eum, g ada hot hotnya sama sekali, saya ambil tema ini karena sebuah trauma akan teman saya..**

* * *

**Seoul 2031, Afternoon..**

**VIRGINITAS? MWO?  
**::

::

Pemuda yang sejak tadi sibuk bermain dengan benda canggihnya itu kini terlihat begitu gugup, mata polosnya menatap agak takut pada pemuda lain yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia menghampiri sang pemuda yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Langkahnya mantab, seperti biasa, ia tersenyum sekilas saat menatap namja yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu, lalu duduk di samping sang pemuda dan mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan hum?" tanya namja yang kini memeluk lembut namja yang lebih muda darinya.

Namja manis itu menggeleng lucu, bibirnya mengerucut, lalu menjawab, "Tidak ada Hae-ah,"

Donghae –pemuda tadi terkekeh, " Hey, jangan bohong, sini, aku ingin lihat juga Hyuk," pinta Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk merogoh bantal stawberrynya agak ragu, lalu menyerahkan benda persegi panjang dengan layar penuh itu ke tangan Donghae, "Jangan marah ne," katanya ragu.

Alis Donghae mengeryit, "Untuk apa membaca hal seperti ini chagi?"

"Tadi saat di sekolah, seongsaeng bilang jika hal seperti itu masih terjadi di tahun 2012, itu aneh sekali kan chagi, kenapa masih ada hal seperti itu, padahal kau bilang di tahun 2012, orang orang sudah berpikir lebih luas, iya kan?"

Donghae tersenyum, lalu membelai rambut Eunhyuk lembut, "Lalu tak bertanya padaku? Aku cukup pintar chagi,"

"Aku takut kalau Hae marah, bukannya Hae tidak mau memberitahukan hal-hal semecam itu padaku?" protesnya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sini, biar kujelaskan," kata Donghae sambil merangkul Eunhyuk, "Tidak semua yeojya itu 'berdarah' saat malam pertama Hyuk, jadi artikel terbitan 2012 ini benar adanya," Donghae mulai bertutur.

"Tapi kenapa ada suami yang menceraikan istrinya hanya karena mereka tidak berdarah?"

Kembali Donhae terkekeh, "Kupikir mereka tak pernah googling sebelumnya,"

"Katanya di tahun itu manusia sudah pintar?"

"Iya, tapi ada juga yang bodoh Hyuk, ada yang dengan bodohnya percaya mitos, jadi kau masih penasaran juga hum?" Donghae melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Iya," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Apa hum? Kau mau tanya apa lagi?"

"Eum, kenapa bisa tidak berdarah?"

"Kau tahu istilah hymen?" tanya Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk, "Selaput dara atau hymen itu sangatlah berbeda antara satu yeojya dengan yeojya yang lain chagi, bahkan bentuknya juga berbeda, ketebalannya juga berbeda, kau tahu, jika selaput daranya tebal dan kaku, maka ia akan sulit berdarah, bahkan apa kau tahu? Butuh beberapa kali berhubungan agar berdarah," Donghae mencubit pipi Eunhyuk.

"Woaa, begitukah?"

"Ne, bahkan ada yeojya yang diciptakan Tuhan tanpa hymen, mitos yang berkembang pada tahun itu dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya adalah_,"

"Yeojyanya sudah tidak perawan kalau tidak berdarah kan Hae?" sahut Eunhyuk cepat, Donghae mengangguk.

"Ne, kau benar, dan hal bodoh seperti itulah yang menyakitkan bagi yeojya Hyuk, mau bagaimanpun pada tahun itu, yeojya ada yang masih menjaga keperawanannya hingga malam pertama, namun hal pahit harus ia terima jika ia tidak berdarah, padahal banyak hal yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi, bisa jadi keelastisan hymen mereka yang memang membuat hymen mereka sulit robek, atau terjadinya kecelakaan waktu kecil yang membuat hymen mereka sobek, sehingga mereka tidak berdarah saat berhubungan intim di malam pertama dengan sang suami, arraseo?" jelas Donghae.

"Lalu harusnya bagaimana? Kalau berdarah, Hyuk kasian membayangkannya Hae, kalau tidak berdarah malah jadi perkara besar kan?" tanya Eunhyuk imut.

"Apa kau tahu? Sebenarnya yang baik itu adalah jika tidak berdarah saat malam pertama,"

"Mwo?"

"Iya chagi, kalau idak keluar darah karena suaminya pintar merangsang istrinya, maka istilah indahnya malam pertama akan dicapai oleh sepasang suami istri, kalau foreplay yang dilakukan suami berhasil, maka istri akan secara otomatis mengeluarkan lubricant di kewanitaannya, itu berarti ia sudah siap untuk penetrasi, ototnya juga tak begitu tegang hingga bisa 'dimasuki' dengan mudah, ia tak kan merasakan kesakitan, lubricant itu sangat berguna untuk hal seperti itu Hyuk, semakin suami pintar, semakin istri relax, semakin sabar suami, semakin siap sang istri, jadi begitulah seharusnya, harus saling memahami, tidak boleh buru-buru, foreplay sangatlah penting, kau tahu?" tanya Donghae jahil.

"Ne," jawabnya dengan muka memerah, "Itulah kenapa kau begitu suka menggodaku, iya kan?"

"Pintar," jawab Donghae, sebuah kecupan ia daratkan di pipi Eunhyuk.

"Apa jika tidak keluar darah, yeojya akan cepat hamil?"

"Haha itu perkara lain chagi, kalau itu sudah jadi urusan Tuhan, manusia hanya perlu menikmati saja, tapi aku bisa jamin jika semua namja yang menikah pasti menginginkan anak dan akan bahagia jika mendengar istrinya mengandung anaknya," jawab Donghae dengan tawa.

"Oh, begitukah?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk, sementara Eunhyuk menunduk, tiba-tiba saja dadanya sesak mendengar pernyataan Donghae, 'semua namja yang menikah pasti menginginkan anak', hal yang begitu mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini malah kembali terucap dari Donghae, dirasakannya dadanya mulai sesak, air mata juga sudah siap terjun dari sudut matanya, setting ruangan yang seperti sunset yang begitu ia sukainyapun sia-sia saja, ia melepaskan rangkulan Donghae pelan.

"A-aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar," elaknya.

Namja manis itu berjalan pelan, kepalanya masih menunduk, wajah cantiknya tersembunyi di balik poni depannya yang biasanya di belai sang suami saat tidur, ia berdiri sebentar di depan pintu metal kamar mandi, meremas kapalan tangannya erat sebelum sebuah interupsi keluar dari mulutnya.

"Buka," perintahnya lirih, seketika pintu kamar mandi itu bergeser ke sisi kanan, menampilkan sebagian isi kamar mandi yang begitu sederhana namun elegan, kakinya melangkah menuju kedalam dan menginterupsi dengan perintah 'Tutup' setelah ia ada di dalamnya.

Tubuhnya merosot di balik pintu, ia sembunyikan tangis di kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk, rasanya perih, dua tahun yang lalu saat ia bertemu dengan Donghae lalu menikah dengannya, belum pernah terpikir jika dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya yang begitu sempurna itu akan kehilangan suatu hal, mereka tak kan mungkin memiliki anak, Eunhyuk sering memikirkan hal itu akhir-akhir ini, tak mempunyai keturunan berarti tak ada penerus untuk perusahaan yang Donghae kelola sekarang, dan itu artinya perusahaan yang kini sedang pesat itu harus menghilang. Eunhyuk tak bisa melihat kehancuran itu, bagaimanpun Donghae membangun semua itu dengan susuh payah, ia bahkan rela belajar hingga luar negeri demi itu, tapi karena Donghae menikah dengannya berarti..

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan wastafel, cahaya berubah redup dan menghitam, sesuai suasana hati Eunhyuk sekarang, begitu kontras dengan cahaya di atas shower dan bath up yang terang dengan udara segar pegunungan, bibir mungilnya menggantikan kerja tangannya untuk menyalakan kran air, sebuah interupsi 'Air dan Nyala,' terdengar lirih dari mulutnya. Ia mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel dengan kesal, kenapa Donghae tak pernah membiarkan ia melakukan cangkok rahim seperti teman-temannya yang lain? Padahal dengan itu, ia akan memiliki anak bukan? Tak jadi soal untuknya jika konsekuensi yang ia ambil adalah kehilangan nyawanya saat anaknya lahir nanti, ia sudah melihat itu untuk kesekian kalinya saat teman-temannya harus menggantikan nyawa anaknya, dan sepertinya mereka tak masalah dengan itu.

Meskkipun Eunhyuk tahu, posisinya dan posisi teman-temannya sangatlah berbeda, Eunhyuk itu 'istri' yang sesungguhnya, yang tak kan tergantikan oleh Donghae, cinta Donghae untuknya bukan hanyalah cinta sesaat seperti suami-suami teman-temannya, Donghae bukanlah orang yang dengan tiba-tiba berkata bersedia saat nama Eunhyuk tertulis di buku besar catatan medis sebagai 'pahlawan' demi sebuah nyawa baru, Eunhyuk tahu itu, namun jika itu hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan kenapa dia tidak..

"Open!" suara perintah terdengar dari namja lain.

Eunhyuk tahu suaminya ada dibelakangnya sekarang.

"Water and Off!" terdengar perintah lain.

Dan Eunhyuk semakin menangis saat Donghae memeluknya dari belakang, menyerap aromanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau menangis lagi? Apa sesakit itu hum? Bahkan cahayanya sudah hampir hilang seperti ini? Sepertinya aku salah bicara tadi, mian ne?" katanya lembut.

"Hiks," sebuah isakan lolos.

"Kau bahkan tidak menggunakan tanganmu untuk membuka kran? Bukannya kau yang selalu bilang agar tidak bergantung pada system rumah agar kita tetap sehat hum?"

Eunhyuk tak sanggup lagi, ia membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh di depannya dengan erat.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh hamil Hae-ah?"

"Dan aku harus kehilanganmu? Tentu saja tidak chagi," kata Donghae lembut, ia mengelus punggung Eunhyuk untuk menenangkan namja manis itu.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah dengan yeojya,"

Donghae menatap tajam mata indah yang kini berlinangan air mata itu, "Tidak! Aku hanya mencintaimu, dan tidak mungkin aku menikah dengan yeojya, aku tak peduli sekalipun tak ada anak di rumah tangga kita, kau itu sudah cukuo bagiku Hyuk!"

"Itu untuk sekarang, bagaimana dengan nanti?"

Donghae tersenyum lembut, "Semuanya akan sama saja, sekarang atau nanti akan sama saja, jika aku bersamamu,"

"Tapi aku tak seperti yeojya Hae, aku tak bisa hamil, bahkan aku tak punya mamae, kau lihat?" tanya Eunhyuk frustasi.

"Apa selama ini aku menyuruhmu hamil hum? Aku tak bisa Hyuk, kau ini satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan selama ini, tak apa jika tanpa aegya, kau itu sudah lebih dari cukup kau tahu?"

Eunhyuk lelah berdebat, sebanyak apapun ia membantah Donghae, pemuda itu akan tetap pada pendiriannya, tak ada cangkok rahim, tak ada aegya, tak apa, Donghae akan selalu bahagia jika Eunhyuk bersamanya.

"Dan harus kau tahu Hyuk, kau ini lebih indah dari yeojya manapun," kata Donghae lembut.

Ibu jari Donghae menyapu air mata yang mengalir di pipi Eunhyuk tadi, ia memperkecil jarak sebelum ia mengecup bibir Eunhyuk, ia tersenyum sesaat setelah kecupannya itu terhenti sejenak, lalu dengan telaten melumat bibir Eunhyuk saat ini, dada Eunhyuk berdebar kencang, begitu juga dada Donghae, cahaya disekitar mereka yang sempat suram berubah menjadi cerah dengan warna menyilaukan. Diiringi wewangian seperti halnya udara pertama di musim semi.

Donghae menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk untuk memperdalam ciumannya, sementara tangan Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi terdiam meremas baju handuk yang Donghae kenakan. Untuk sejenak Donghae melepas ciuman itu, ia menatap Eunhyuk yang kini mengatur napasnya dengan wajah terbakarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuk, aku tak ingin kau pergi, makanya tak akan pernah kubiarkan pencangkokan rahim di tubuhmu, kau terlalu berharga untukku Hyuk," kata Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh itu dengan hati menghangat, disatukannya bibirnya dengan bibir sang suami, melumat bibir bawah sang suami dengan dada berdetak liar.

"Open then Close," interupsi kecil terdengar dari bibir Donghae yang sedikit mendapat jeda.

Dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka melangkah bersama keluar dari kamar mandi itu, Donghae mendudukan Eunhyuk di tepi ranjang sementara ia melangkah menuju dinding dengan banyak tombol disana.

"Aroma apa yang kau inginkan untuk malam ini chagi? Strawberry lagi?"

"Tidak Hae, a-aku mau aroma tubuhmu saja," kata Eunhyuk malu.

Dengan senyum terkembang, jari Donghae mengatur semuanya, seketika aroma parfumnya tercium di udara kamar tidur itu, cahaya menjadi redup dan kelembapan ruanganpun menjadi menghangat. Setelah semuanya dirasakannya sempurna, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang istri yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Kita bersama lagi malam ini?" tanyanya, sebuah pembukaan berupa etika yang ia pelajari di sekolah dulu ia praktekkan dengan lembut, membuat wajah pujaan hatinya memerah sempurna.

"Ya, kita bersama lagi malam ini," Eunhyuk menjawab dengan pembukaan lain saat itu juga.

Donghae mengelus puncak kepala Eunhyuk, mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang lalu mencium kening sang istri dengan cinta yang mengalun indah di hatinya, ia tak ingin terburu-buru, begitulah hal yang ia dapat dari petuah sang appa, ia akan membuat malam ini indah seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Sebuah kalimat mujarab sebelum ciuman lembut tercipta, dengan hati-hati Donghae mendorong tengkuk Eunhyuk, mencari lampu hijau, ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat ia membuka matanya, melihat wajah yang agak berkeringat dengan mata tertutupnya, menikmati ciumannya, dirasakannya tangan Eunhyuk yang kini mengalung di lehernya, ia sudah siap kali ini, apapun itu, ia akan merasakan candu itu lagi, seperti halnya malam-malam sebelumnya.

Lidah yang saling bergelut dengan desahan-desahan halus dari Eunhyuk semakin membuat Donghae berani menjelajah lebih jauh, dilepaskannya ciuman panas itu sebelum ia menyibak kaus kebesaran Eunhyuk.

"Kau berbaring saja ya chagi," tawar Donghae.

Posisi yang pas untuk menikmati wajah sayu itu, Donghae tersenyum, beginilah Eunhyuk yang selalu membuatnya tak tahan, wajah manis berpeluhnya, tatapan sayunya dan jangan lupakan bibir mungil yang agak membengkak yang kini agak terbuka itu, oh, jika Donghae bukanlah namja berpendidikan akan etika, ia bisa saja bermain kasar dan tergesa-gesa.

"Seperti biasa Hyuk, kau menakjubkan," pujinya, sebuah ciuman di bibir ia terima sebagai hadiah akan pujiannya.

Donghae mencium ceruk leher Eunhyuk kali ini, membuat namja yang ia kecup basah itu melenguh, mendongakkan kepalanya memberi jalur lebih untuk Donghae, sedikit berani ia gigit leher putih itu, menyisakan bekas merah disana, dan ia tak hanya melakukannya sekali, namun sebanyak yang ia suka, tangannya mengelus halus bahu Eunhyuk, menjalar lurus ketangannya, senyatukan jemari mereka saat Donghae menemukan titik sensitive Eunhyuk yang membuatnya melenguh hebat.

Hawa ruangan itu semakin panas, dan kini bukan hanya aroma tubuh Donghae yang tercium di seluruh ruangan, melainkan aroma Eunhyuk juga, sebuah kenakalan kecil Donghae lakukan saat ia mengatur aroma ruangan itu tadi, sehingga kini aroma Eunhyuk juga ada didalamnya.

"Eungh~ Hae~" lenguh Eunhyuk saat tangan Donghae menyusup di balik kaosnya, membelai perutnya yang agak ber-abs, bagaimanpun Donghae menyuruhnya untuk selalu berolahraga agar ia bugar.

Tangan itu tak tinggal diam, dengan perlahan ia naik keatas, mancari nipple Eunhyuk yang sudah menegang, Donghae paling tahu jika Eunhyuk suka bagian ini, saat Donghae menggodanya, memainkan tonjolan di dadanya, tak heran jika kini pemandangan menggairahkan menjamu Donghae, wajah perpeluh itu begitu menggiurkan, mata terpejam dengan bibir bagian bawah yang di gigit, benar-benar penggambaran akan kenikamatan yang Donghae berikan saat ini.

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh ramping itu sudah tak memakai atasan, keringat sudah mengalir dari tubuh itu, Eunhyuk meremas rambut Donghae kuat saat kecupan-kecupan di dadanya makin intens, ia semakin menggila saat jilatan itu berubah menjadi hisapan.

"Donghae.. ahn.. emphh.." lagi-lagi desahan keluar, "Iyahh, disana Hae~ eungh"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang masih terengah, "Kau tahu chagi? Aku sangat suka tubuhmu yang sensitive," bisiknya di telinga Eunhyuk.

Tubuh Eunhyuk sempat menegang saat napas hangat menyapu telinganya, "Dan kau membuatku menjadi sangat lapar,"

Dengan perlahan, kain terakhir di namja manis itu tiada, Donghae kembali menatap Eunhyuk dan menciumi seluruh wajah sang pujaan hati, dengan sengaja ia gerakan tangannya menuju ke daerah selatan Eunhyuk, masih melumat bibir kissable itu, dan tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus paha dalam Eunyuk, membuat desahan berat kembali itu Eunhyuk sudahlah barang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, ia memeluk Donghae erat saat tangan kekar itu mempermainkan 'miliknya' yang sedari tadi sudah bangun.

Pelukannya mengerat seiring semakin cepat tangan Donghae mengurut 'miliknya', terkadang ia menggigit bibir, terkadang ia melengkungkan punggung bahkan tak lepas dari bibirnya irama merdu berupa desahan yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Tangan kanannya yang bebas ia arahkan ke genital Donghae yang memang sudah sejak tadi bangun, ia menyibak baju handuk itu dengan perlahan dan menyusupkan tangan halusnya, mencari benda yang selama ini menbuatnya gila jika ia sudah menjadi satu dengan Donghae, ia cengkeram 'milik' Donghae dengan perlahan, kemudian menyamai permainan tangan Donghae dengan apa yang Donghae lakuakan dengan 'miliknya', semakin cepat Donghae memaju mundurkan tangannya pada miliknya, semakin cepat pula ia memaju mundurkan tangannya pada milik Donghae.

"Eungh.. hahh.. hahh.. Donghae~" desahannya memnuhi ruangan itu, "Tolong Hae~~ lebih cep- ahh.. ath," pintanya.

Ia semakin menggila saat gerakan tangan Donghae juga menggila, sedetik kemudian ia melengkungkan punggungnya merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang melandanya tadi.

Ia membuka matanya saat sebuah gerakan aneh ia tangkap dengan indra penglihatannya, tubuh suaminya kini sudah polos, menampilkan abs yang begitu indah, Eunhyuk mengelus perut Donghae yang kini terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Boleh aku?"

"Tidak," bantahnya.

"Kau masih tidak bisa hum? Tak apa, biar aku coba, boleh?" tanya Donghae lembut.

"Baiklah Hae," jawab Eunhyuk ragu.

Perlahan, Donghae menuntun kepalanya ke genital Eunhyuk, diarahkannya mulutnya ke milik Eunhyuk yang kembali 'bangun' karena ulahnya yang beberapa saat lalu kembali menciumi dan menghisap dada Eunhyuk.

Ia sempat ragu, bagaimanapun, Eunhyuk tak suka ia melakukan ini, Eunhyuk tak suka jika milikknya harus masuk ke mulut Donghae, alas an kesehatan adalah hal yang selalu Eunhyuk ceramahkan padanya, bagaimanpun Eunyuk tahu jika bisa saja hal itu akan menjadikan penyakit, maka Eunhyuk selalu menolak jika Donghae hendak mengulum miliknya.

Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa rasanya akan se'nikmat' ini, sebuah sensasi hangat di terima oleh saraf saraf tubuhnya kala Donghae mulai mengerjai genitalnya dengan mulut panasnya, ia menggila, tak ingat dan tak mau tahu apa yang sedang Donghae lakukan di bawah sana, yang sanggup ia lakukan hanyalah menggigit bibirnya, bahkan ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, semua ini membuainya, ini memang pertama kali sejak mereka melakukan kegiatan ini selama mereka menjalin hubungan, jadi tak heran jika Eunhyuk begitu asing dengan sensasi ini.

"AHHNNNN.. HAEE!" teriaknya kencang, tubuhnya kembali dilanda kenikmatan yang menjalari tubuh lemasnya.

Dengan ragu akhirnya namja itu membuka matanya, mata yang terlalu sayu, menatap suaminya yang mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau amat manis Hyuk, rasamu manis seperti yang aku kira selama ini," tukas Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa merona, entah sudah berapa sering ia mendengar Donghae menggombal, namun baginya, gombalan Donghae selalu mampu membuat pipinya memerah seketika.

"Jadi_" namja Mokpo itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ya, sekarang kau boleh menikmati hidangan utama,"

"Sudah berapa kali Hyuk, jangan mengumpamakan dirimu seperti makanan, aku tak suka itu," kata Donghae yang kembali menindih tubuh polos itu, Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Jeritan keras yang teredam ciuman panas menggema di ruangan yang kini beraoma tubuh Donghae itu, bagian bawahnya selalau terasa sakit saat Donghae memulai aksi utamanya, namun ia tahu semuanya akan nikmat pada waktunya.

Donghae memandang lembut istrinya yang menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan itu, ia mengelus lembut pipi yang kini merah padam menahan kesakitan, sedetik kemudian ciuman bertubi tubi ia layangkan ke bibir menggoda yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Mo-move," lirih Eunhyuk.

Namja manis itu menggenggam erat jemari Donghae yang menggenggam jemarinya, sementara tangan yang bebas lainnya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram lengan Donghae.

Lenguhan mulai mengambil alih, suara parau yang sarat akan desahan mulai memenuhi ruangan, membuat hasrat Donghae semakin membuta, ia semakin gencar menyerang titik senitif istrinya yang berhasil ia tumbuk beberapa saat lalu.

"Eunggh.." suara lenguhan Eunhyuk menggema saat punggung namja itu melengkung indah.

"Disituh.. eunghh.. lag-laggihh disituhh.. ahnn.. Hae~" rengek sang namja manis yang kini tepat menunjukkan paras manis menahan nikmat.

"Hyukkhh," panggil Donghae parau, gerakannya semakin brutal, lagi, lagi, lagi.. sekali, dua kali tidaklah cukup untuk mengagumi tubuh istrinya.

Single hole itu semakin berkedut, meremas miliknya dengan sensasi yang memabukkan, ia tak tahan lagi menerima ini, semakin ia menghujam miliknya, semakin sulit ia menghentikan semuanya, ia ingin mengulangi ini lagi, hingga dua, tiga, lima kali, hingga ia merasa puas dengan tubuh istrinya.

Eunhyuk kembali melengkungkan punggungnya, bibirnya memerah karena gigitan keras yang ia lakukan untuk meredam desahannya.

"Teriakkan chagihh~"

"Ahhnnn.. HAEEE!" teriak Eunhyuk kencang.

Tubuh Donghae mulai merasa terbakar, semakin panas, semakin panas, hingga perasaan menggelitik itu memenuhi perutnya.

"G-guhh, Hyuk," lirihnya sambil memeluk possessive namja di bawahnya, semuanya kembali ia rasakan, kenikmatan yang begitu ia sukai kembali ia rasakan.

Napas mereka tersengal, terengah gusar, seakan oksigen adalah barang langka, Donghae mengecup mata istrinya yang masih terpejam, membuat Eunhyuk membuka matanya, kemudian senyum lembut ia hadiahkan untuk sang suami yang mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Gomawo," kata Donghae.

"Nado, Hae," balas sang namja manis, "Sekarang keluarkan punyamu ya, pelan-pelan,"

Namja tampan itu menurut, suara plop ringan terdengar saat penyatuan tubuh mereka tak lagi terjadi, membuat Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Nanti malam aku minta lagi, sekarang tidurlah,"

"M-mwo?"

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku masih ingin chagi, tapi.." Donghae menghela napas, "Aku tahu jika kau sangat lelah hari ini," kata Donghae dengan rengekan.

"Ayo, kita.. lakukan lagi," kata Eunhyuk manja, ia menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu.

"Jjinja?"

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang diterima oleh sang namja Mokpo, dengan senyum sumpringah, Donghae mencium kembali bibir kissable istrinya, membawanya kembali dalam ciuman panjang yang sarat akan cinta dan nafsu.

"Eunghh.. Hae,"

Dan lenguhan itu terdengar kembali.

::

::

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dengan susah payah, ia meyesali tindakannya yang membiarkan Donghae melanjutkan kegiatan rutin mereka, malam tadi, Donghae benar-benar menghajar habis tubuhnya. Ia meringis saat hendak menggeliat, daerah selatan tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri saat tak sengaja ia menggerakkan kakinya guna menyampingkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang suami.

"Ish, appo~" rengeknya.

Sebuah pelukan di pinggangnya, ia rasakan semakin mengerat seiring semakin sering ia meringis, dengan agak kesal, namja itu menghadap suaminya yang hanya bisa tersenyum jahil sambil masih memejamkan matanya.

"Pabbo!" runtuk Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae, habis kau sangat menggoda semalam," balas Donghae yang mengintip istrinya yang sedang mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau yang terlalu mesum!" hardik Eunhyuk tak terima.

"Ahaha mian," lawak sang namja tampan, ia memeluk istrinya makin erat, mengecup bibir sang istri yang masih bengkak dengan sedikit lumatan, "I took my morning kiss," lanjutnya.

"Eung, aku mencintaimu_" dan Eunhyuk menyatukan bibir mereka lagi, "I took my morning kiss too," katanya malu-malu.

"Chagiya~ neomu kyeoptaa~" kata Donghae ringan.

::

::

"Ad-duh," ringis Eunhyuk saat Donghae mendudukkannya di sofa maroon miliknya, ia mengambilkan sarapan untuk istrinya setelah itu.

"Aaa~"

"Ani,"

"Aaaa~~"

Dan Eunhyuk mengunyah dengan bibir terpout.

"Hey, chagi, jangan browsing hal seperti itu lagi oke? Kau tahu kan jika aku akan kena denda pemerintah jika ketahuan? Untung kau langsung menyetel 'pembakaran otomatis' di alat sekali pakai kemarin, jika tidak.."

"Mian ne,"

"Gwaenchana Hyuk, tapi jangan diulangi lagi, sekarang ini kita tak lagi diperbolehkan mengotak atik hal hal tabu yang menjerumuskan masyarakat lagi bukan? Itu hanya akan menyakiti salah satu kaum," jelas Donghae lagi.

"Ne, Hae aku tahu, dan Hae_" Eunhyuk mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bersuara, "tentang aegya.."

"Kau lebih dari cukup untukku, aku hanya akan menghabiskan hidupku denganmu, tak masalah jika tak ada baby, aku akan tetep mencintaimu, jadi jangan ungkit lagi tentang cangkok rahim atau semacamnya, arraseo? Itu sangat membuatku takut Hyuk,"

Mata cantik itu mengalirkan air mata haru, Eunhyuk menangis dalam diam, menatap suaminya dengan bahagia, lalu berhambur ke pelukan suaminya yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Hiks, aku mencintaimu Hae," katanya dalam isakan.

"Aku juga Hyuk, aku juga mencintaimu, jadi_"

"Ne?"

"Nanti malam, ayo kita lakukan lagi,"

"Ya! Lee Donghae!"

**END**

* * *

**Shi g puas, beneran deh, beneran g puas sama sekali..**

**Ampun ya readers, saya emang payah, soalnya baru sekali ini bikin rated M kkk~**


End file.
